Grim Reaper Pranksters (in love?)
by WhiteWolfie3000
Summary: What would happen if grim reapers were real and they came to Harry's world after the Quiddich World Cup because of all the extra deaths that were about to happen with the rise of Voldemort? What if two of them came to Hogwarts in Harry's fourth year and turned his world upside down? Not to mention their residence is the Potter Manor of all things! (First chapter is a prank...)
1. April's fools!

**Hello everyone! I am sorry for confusion but there is no story here.**

 **I just realized what day it is (check it quickly)... so i decided to post something...** ** _SPECIAL_** **. It just so happens to be nothing.**

 **Bye now ;D**


	2. Rippers Going Magical

**NO, I'm just KIDDING! HAPPY APRIL'S FOOLS DAY! I hope the first page didn't deter anyone…**

 **Okay for real now:**

 **Hello everyone! Welcome to another Fanfic. I hope you like it and leave a comment. Dead Like Me (DLM) is one of my favourite TV series and I suggest it to all of you; it has two seasons and a movie so it shouldn't take too long to go through them.  
Have fun reading my new story dedicated to this amazing day! :D  
Also if someone wants to Beta it and/or write a better sum-up I'd appreciate it :)**

* * *

 **REAPERS GOING MAGICAL**

...

_#_  
 **DLM pov**

George - a teenage dead girl who became a reaper upon her bizarre death. And when I say bizarre I mean it; she died when a toilet seat came crushing on her from a Soviet space station (in space) and killed her instantly. Anyway she plunged herself down in their usual spot at Der Waffle House and sighed heavily. The table went quiet as they all stopped to look at her.

"Georgia, what's wrong?" Asked her the blond ex-starlet turned reaper also known as Daisy. Getting no response she called her again "George?"  
Hearing her name she lifted her gaze and noticed everyone looking at her.

"What? Is something wrong?" She saw them exchange looks and then Rube said:

"That's what we were asking you, Peanut." He gave her one of his famous 'worried-daddy' looks "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, where is that famous smile o' yours?" Mason asked her sarcastically only to receive a look saying 'What, was that supposed to be funny?' And was best described as portraying an indifferent reaper personality. "There she is!" Mason exclaimed happily and put an arm around her shoulders while looking up to the others and said proudly: "I fixed her!"

"You can't fix what isn't broken, Mason." Georgia said no emotion showing on her face. "I'm fine." She said to the other two and removed the usually drunk or stoned reaper's hand from her shoulders.  
"So what reaps do we have today?" She turned her emotionless attention to Rube the group leader.

Deciding to ask her about it later Rube started to hand them yellow stickers with names of their scheduled reaps as they called the people who were due to die amongst themselves. It was a reaper's duty to take their souls so they can move on or they'd be stuck in their dead body which was really traumatic experience;

Imagine laying perfectly still not being able to move at all or give any sign you're still 'in there' while an autopsy is being performed on your corpse.  
It sucked. They all knew it thanks to one of George's early refusals to play by the rules and trying to stop the scheduled deaths from happening. She learned the hard way that a soul had to move on when its time came for the better of both the world and the soul itself.  
There are many different causes of death and consequentially many different reaper divisions (for example the plague division that was overflowing with work when a plague was killing people but dying of boredom when everything was 'normal'). Rube's division were accidents, murders, and other outside influences. And they were the ones that interacted with the gremlins the most for they were the ones causing those accidents and making sure the soul that showed up for its appointment died there. It was a moral decision of their group that they reaped the soul before a person died and sparing them the pain. They could just do that afterwards as well. But the soul had to be reaped one way or the other.

So as I was saying; Rube started handing over the stickers except there was only one and it was for a cop that just showed up by their table and greeted them which seemed to only worsen Georgia's bad mood.

"Here you go, Roxy." Rube said and closed his leather book in which he kept all the rips documented.

"Great how come _she_ gets the reap?" Georgia complained finally showing her annoyance.

"Yeah, I want one too!" Mason quickly joined in. They were very competitive group of reapers and took their job seriously... Well sort of... Mason was eager only to see what treasures the dead will leave behind for him to take advantage of. No one knew why Daisy was so into it but she probably didn't want to be excluded. Rube was the boss and it was his job to keep them strait. Roxy truly found her ideal job as a cop so she could help people and at the same time keep that bite to her personality, she did the same as a reaper. And Georgia... Well I guess we'll find out.

"You want a rip?" Asked him Rube "Wait your turn."

"Shouldn't there be more though? We live in a big city..." Roxy asked him while checking her reap's ETD (estimated time of death) "Anyway I gotta run. See you later."

"She's right you know." Daisy started when she left.

"That's all I got. Maybe it's a slow day." Rube said and then turned to the waitress Tiffany to order his extra extra crispy bacon and eggs - later also known as Rube's special.

"Anything I can get for you guys?" She asked them.

"I'll have a diet salad and coffee." Daisy was the first to speak. No one really cared to tell her again that there wasn't a diet salad.

"I think I'm gonna go with waffle today" said Georgia while observing her new reflection in the sugar container her chin resting on the table in front of it while making funny faces except it was obvious she was bored out of her mind. "And coffee. Coffee will be good."

"How about you?" She turned to Mason who was sprawled across his side of the boot.

"Nothing for me today, love." He said dramatically almost pouting. "Well maybe a coffee..." He added after he quickly counted the crumpled money from his jacket.

"Low on the funds again?" Asked him Daisy like you'd ask a child if he tripped on his own legs again.

"Oi! Not all of us can get an ideal steady job like you. Oh wait... You don't have that _either_!" He said sarcastically, it was well known that she wanted to pursue her career as an actress but never got any roles since she died. "I'll just get some food from Georgia today." He said and turned his puppy eyes on her.

"Do you want me to hook you up at Happy time?" She asked and then realised to who she was speaking. "On the other hand that might be too complicated for you..." She was mean but she wasn't in the mood.

"That wasn't very nice." Said Rube who finally decided to intervene. "Though you have to admit you're generally known as a screw-up." He added as he thought back to all the times he managed to fucked-up his rip. Mainly because of the use of certain substances. Though he had to admit he was improving gradually in the last year or so. Still his reputation remained just as Georgia here was widely known as a toilet-seat-girl among the local (and not so very local) reapers.

"Oi! I always do my job!" Mason exclaimed and then added more quietly: "Maybe not right away and without hiccups... But the reaping is always done..."

"Of course it is." Daisy patted him on the head with a kind smile you give to a child who wants a lollipop. Or a dog that keeps on barking at you and wagging its tail.

"I won't believe until I see it." Georgia said and put her head on the table again and poked at a bread crumb on it.

"Alright then... I accept your offer!" Mason declared causing her to raise her head surprised.

"You do?" She asked.

"You do?" Asked Rube and Daisy equally surprised and sceptical.

"Aye! When do I start." Replied Mason proudly. There was a moment of silence before Georgia brusted into laughter dragging Daisy with her and causing Rube to crack a smile.

"You're screwing with me right? You almost had me for a moment there." Georgia told him and realised the day finally got a bit more interesting. This could work!

"Are you on drugs again?" Asked him Daisy not really disapprovingly but more like she already knew this would happen sooner or later.

"I'll have you know I've been clean for quite a while!" He objected only slightly insulted. He knew it would happen again too.

"Excellent!" Georgia said grabbing his arm with a grin that would make anyone run the other way. It didn't help it came from a grim reaper. "You're coming with me!"

"Wait what?" He asked confused just as Tiffany brought the food.

"It's a condition for you to get some food in that poor growling stomach o' yours." She challenged as she saw him gulp at the sight.

"My my, Georgia. You really became cruel today." Daisy said almost proudly.

"Alright I'll go wherever it is we're going." Mason declared and began filling his stomach.

"That a good boy." Georgia said her smile still present as she started eating herself.

"After you finish with him and work I want you to meet me here, Peanut. I have something to discuss with you." Rube said before he dig in his own breakfast. Georgia looked at him surprised but decided she'll find out later. First she's going to have a little fun with old Mason here.

He figured out where they were going when he saw the sign on the building.

"You're serious?" He couldn't believe she actually brought him here.

"Why not? If you screw-up it's all on you. If you don't... Well, you get to say I told you I can do it." She replied as she swung the door open and searched for her boss. She guided him to her and then turned to him and said loud enough for at least five of her co-workers to hear:

"This is her, mister. Good luck on your interview." And she quickly disappeared to her cubicle.

"Hey, wha..." Mason started to say when he was interrupted by a middle aged brown haired woman standing up to greet him with a wide smile.

"Hello I'm Dolores Herbing as in her big brown eyes." She chimed happily and pointed to her eyes. "I don't believe we were expecting you mister...?" She said shaking his hand.

"Mason... Just Mason." He said and returned her smile. He can play along. In the meantime Georgia was quietly spying on them from her desk and giggled as she finally got some entertainment.

"Alrighty then, you should call me Dolores since we left that formality out of this place." She said smiling brightly. "Well come and sit down and we'll see how we can help you."

"Thank you, Dolores." Mason said flirting just a bit. He had his charms too after all. Even if they failed to work on Daisy for some reason.

"So why are you here, Mason?" She asked and leaned forward like she was really interested.

"Well frankly I need a job and I heard from my friend what a good and... happy place this is and I realised it would be my honour if you'd have me as one of your own."

"Oh a friend? Who? I'm sure we can get a good word on you from him. And maybe he'll even take you under his wing and show you around." She said excitedly.

"I'm afraid he already left his post some time ago, but it stayed with him as a really happy memory so I thought I'd give it a try. Especially as I'm going through a bit of a hard period of my life and a little happiness will do me good."

"Well then..." Dolores said as she picked up the mourning in his voice. "What are your preferences? What are your strengths?"

"I don't really know, but I'm quite inventive and a fast learner so I believe I'll do good wherever I can help."

"Wonderful! Do you have much experience with computers and files?"

"Sure. Though I might need a bit of updating on them." He admitted and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Alright I'll arrange someone to instruct you and then we'll see where to put you." She concluded happily and stood up. Mason mimicked her and shook her hand with a big smile. He couldn't believe this actually worked. "Come back tomorrow to start, Mason. I'm looking forward to working with such a charming young man!" 'Maybe not so young as you think' Mason thought to himself.

"As do I, Dolores." He said and gave her a wink before he left. Georgia couldn't believe this just happened. Whether Mason changed drastically over the short time they needed to come here or he is a much better actor than Daisy. This certainly was turning out to be an interesting day.

She spent the rest of her day doing nothing, though. As usually her work consisted of twirling in her chair and staring in the screen occasionally flipping few pages and then hit the repeat. All of them had such slow pace and she was surprised that at the end of the day something was actually done here. She was surprised she actually always somehow finished what she started along with all the others. It was work in a way you didn't even realise you're doing something productive until it was time to leave and you realise you did your job. Hey maybe this is the perfect job for Mason. Then again if anyone can screw this up it's him...

"Millie, can I talk to you for a second?" Came a familiar voice from behind her and stopped her spinning. She looked up to see Dolores with lots of paperwork in her hands and started to protest that she just finished hers and should go home now. Oh yeah Millie was her 'name' for the world now. She couldn't go around introducing herself as a recently deceased girl now could she. And the different look death gave her she'd be sent to the loonies sooner or later. So for the living world that was her name.

"Ow don't worry I'm not going to give you more paperwork today." Dolores calmed her down. Millie grew on her in the last year or so she's been working here and became a part of Happy time family.

"Okay... What then?" Asked her Georgia carefully. She had a bad experience (well maybe not all bad) about receiving extra work and none of it was just paperwork; it involved people, choosing, tutoring... She wasn't good with people like that. She was good at taking their souls, though.

"The man you brought to me this morning..." Dolores started but was quickly cut of by Georgia 'this can't be good'.

"Was he trouble? I'm sorry I brought him to you. He said he didn't have an appointment..."

"No, no! He was actually a really nice one."

"He was?" She asked shocked.

"Yes... And I plan to hire him."

"You do?"

"You're training him."

"I am? Wait ... What?"

"It comes with extra payment." She sang the last two words knowing it will work.

"I am."

"Good. See you first thing tomorrow." She said and left a dumbstruck Georgia at her desk. 'What have I just agreed to?'

...

"You got a _job_?!" Was the first thing she said when she saw him at their boot. "You actually got a _job_! ... At Happy time."

"I did." He said proudly "And Dolores will even get someone to teach me!" He said excitedly.

' _Dolores_? Since when were they on first names?' Georgia thought and said a bit more angry now: "She got _me_ to teach you!" There was a silence at that as he processed her words.

"Don't they pay extra hours?" He asked finally.

"They do, but you actually have to _be_ there to earn that money." She retorted and plunged herself next to him.

"Hey..." Mason said gently and bumped her lightly in the shoulder. "I'll be a good boy." He said with a small smile and a wink.

"How did he get a job again?" Asked Daisy not really sure to believe what they were saying. After all this was Mason we were talking about.

"No idea." Georgia said and stared at the table. She still had to decide what she thought about this. "But whatever he did, it worked."

"What did you do?" Daisy turned to him expecting answers. Logical ones, because this wasn't.

"I... Talked to her?" He stated carefully not sure how to answer.

"Well yes that's obviously what the interviews are for. But what did you _say_ to convince her to hire... you?" She gestured to him.

"Um... The truth? What I can do?"

"You told her you're a _reaper_?!" She exclaimed.

"I'm not an idiot, Daisy. Of course I didn't say _that_!"

"Yes you are! You're Mason the screw-up. And what else could you possibly _do_?"

"Oi! That's not true! I only screw up things I can fix. And now I'm not going to tell you what I said. Figure it out yourself if you're so much smarter." That caused Daisy to pout and Mason to lean back and sit quietly.

"Peanut, we need to talk. Roxy please watch over these idiots while I do that." He said and stood up to move to another table across the room.

"What's up?" Georgia asked as they sat down. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not that I know of, Peanut." He said leaning forward. "But I am interested in what's been going on with you lately."

"Me?" She asked shocked. "I'm fine, Rube."

"No you're not. You're skulking and depressed and nothing seems to help much. Though Mason did it for a moment today. So I'm asking you... What's wrong?" After a split second of silence she breathed out.

"Alright, I'm bored out of my mind. Always the same routine and it's driving me nuts. Even the reaps are all the same!" When she was alive she never felt the need to engage in anything, never tried or wanted anything. She lived as if she were dead. It's ironic that her death brought her to life one dead piece at a time and here it was - the sense for adventure.

"You're bored?" Rube asked a bit taken aback. "After only being dead for what... Two years? Becoming a reaper and taking the souls of those who died by outside causes. Which are always something... You're _bored_? Peanut, I don't mean to be rude but that is more than you lived through your whole life. Plus you got a job, two actually, which you never felt the need to have before." She wouldn't feel the particular need still if it hadn't been for the apartment she needed to pay for... And food.

"Well yeah ... I'm bored. I need... Change." She searched for the right words not really sure how to express herself.

"Death wasn't enough?" He half joked. She managed to crack a smile:

"No... Death is guilty of bringing me to life."

"Couldn't put it better myself." He agreed. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Teach Mason?"

"Okay. If you want to talk... You know you can come to me."

"Yeah... Thanks, Rube." She said standing up to join the others. But when she got to their boot her seat was taken by a... guy.

"Um... Who are _you_?" She demanded looking at the laid back man in front of her.

"Name's Jack. Pleasure." He responded turning to her. Attractive, handsome and... sitting on her seat.

"Well hit the road Jack. You're in my seat." Then she turned to the rest. "Who's he? What's he doing here?"

"Georgia meet Jack, a new addition to our group." Rube said and sat down on the other side of the table.

"I'm sorry what was that?" She was confused ... and a bit upset.

"He's our new reaper." Daisy explained like talking to a child. "He'll be with us and help us take the souls."

"But we don't have enough of them as it _is_!" She exclaimed in frustration. "And why am I the only one who didn't know that?"

"The rest of us were here when Roxy brought him." She answered calmly.

"And you're still here?" Georgia turned to said cop. "I don't get it... Isn't your last reap supposed to replace you?"

"Apparently he's not my last reap. I'm still in the game, kid." Roxy said and took a sip of her free coffee; one of the perks of being a cop. At that Georgia turned to the new guy and narrowed her eyes.

"Scoot." She said and did the shooing motion with her hands.

"Oh, a bossy one" Jack commented with a smile as he moved over a bit. "I'm sorry we hadn't met before... I was at the bathroom but you're delightful!" He said enthusiastically.

"So how's that for a change?" Rube asked her trying to contain his smile.

"And you failed to mention him during our little talk because...?"

"You seamed to figure it out so I didn't think he'd be relevant."

"A little heads up wouldn't kill you. I almost sat on the guy."

"Hey you can still do that if you want sweetheart." Came a cheeky response from her right which she choose to ignore.

"A little surprise didn't kill you either." Was all that Rube said before he dug in his eggs. George huffed and leaned back to watch her newly expanded family. It felt like her baby sister all over again. It made her jealous she wasn't the 'youngest' anymore and that they won't be giving her as much attention now. They had a new reaper to train... And for some reason she was the one stuck with him. Why did these sorts of things always fell on _her_?! And what was even worse they stuck him at her apartment! They never did that for her when she became a reaper... They gave her a shitty apartment of a dead guy. Then Daisy came along and made herself at home without really asking her and now this guy too?! What the fuck?! Luckily at least they weren't living in that shitty apartment anymore thanks to Mason and Daisy who made that deal some time ago.

_#_  
 **HP pov**

It was another sleepless night for Harry Potter The-boy-who-lived. He dreamt about Voldemort again. This time he was a grounds keeper and Harry had to watch as the Dark Lord killed him with a green flash of light so painfully familiar to him from the last school year when he faced off the Dementors. He woke up screaming covered in sweat at the Burrow.

Weaslys took him in for the last two weeks of summer so he wouldn't have to stay with his abusive 'family'. Today they are going to the quidditch world cup but for some reason Harry couldn't find comfort in that. And then these nightmares... Something was wrong... He just didn't know what... Yet. His screams woke his best mate Ron and their best friend Hermione as they were trying to wake him up for the last couple of minutes.

After he caught a breath he told them his dreams and they comforted him that it was just a nightmare. Soon after that the house was up and the excitement of the coming day was in the air his nightmare long forgotten by his friends but he couldn't shake a feeling that it wasn't just a dream.

After a huge and especially loud breakfast they all hiked for an hour or two before they met with Arthur Weasly's colleague Amos Diggory and his son Cedric who seemed to have bonded quite nicely with Hermione. Harry noted something between them but wasn't sure what it was for he hadn't seen it often but wanted to be a part of it because it seemed very nice. Arthur and Amos seemed to have noticed it too as they exchanged a quizzical look, but the rest of the Weasly family was oblivious to everyone around them as their minds were filled with expectations and daydreams of the event. It didn't happen every day that two world's best quidditch teams battled and even rarer was the opportunity to see them do it in real life especially from the best stands in the stadium - a favour Arthur pulled with the little influence but many friends he had.

They went together to the place where an old shoe was placed on top of a rock and huddled around it like it was actually worth something. Harry followed their suit though he didn't understand it. But then again he never understood most of the things wizards took for granted. And no one ever took their time to explain it to him so he was used to just go with everything. He was still wrapped in his thoughts when one of them called his name bringing him back to the present. He noticed everyone holding the shoe and someone was counting down and was nearly done. Harry sensed the urgency from the others to react quickly and so he copied them just in time as they were glued to the shoe as they began spinning incredibly quickly and flew away. Kids couldn't help themselves but scream with a bit of fear and excitement at the same time.

"Let go!" He heard someone call. He couldn't be sure as he was slightly sick and couldn't pay too much attention of what was going on around him if he didn't wish to throw up.

" _What_?!" He heard a woman scream, slightly suspecting Hermione.

"Let go!" Harry figured this meant him too and he let go of the shoe with the others only to fall hard on the ground all air leaving his lungs. He groaned and looked at the sky where three wizards descended to them like on air steps. Everyone started to get up but Harry wanted to lay on the ground just a little bit more so his stomach could calm down. But then Cedric came to him and offered him his hand. Harry took it without thinking and he was standing on his feet in a blink of an eye. His stomach protested a bit but he forced it down.

"You okay?" Cedric asked helping him stand steady.

"Yeah, thanks." Harry said with a smile when he caught his breath. He liked this guy; he felt they could become good friends quite easily. Then again what did he know about making friends, really. Nevertheless the two conversed all the way to their seats and even then they choose to sit together so they could comment on the game, both of them being quidditch players themselves.

Of course just after a few moments Luscious Malfoy found them and started his usual round of humiliating the Weasly family and Harry but leaving Diggorys be.

Arthur tried to calm everyone down because they were upset with Luscious' words with calm replies but really he only gave them the impression he was turning the other cheek. His actions were often mistaken like that but he knew how to choose the battles that really mattered and hoped he could teach it to his children too. Maybe one day they'll get it.

Then the game started and all attention was on the players. First the amazing introductions with fake gold and vaelas; Ron seemed to be enchanted by the first, trying to pile as many as he could, while all the others felt the charm of vaelas rushing to the fences and almost leaping off of them to get to the creatures. Most women managed to control themselves and their husbands. Nevertheless Harry and Cedric found themselves stopping Hermione from joining the lovesick crowds. They locked their eyes and gave a small smile. It was ridiculous really... The whole stadium going nuts and the game hasn't even started yet.

Then the ladies left and the crowds got back their reason. The exciting and breath-taking game started as the two teams flew through the air. Harry and Cedric took it upon themselves to learn by watching the world's best and try some of the tricks on the Hogwarts' field later that year. The game ended with Bulgarian seeker catching the snitch and the Irish team winning the game just as the Weasly tweens predicted (and earned quite a lot of money from it).

After the match everyone celebrated. And that is when all the hell broke loose. Death Eater chased people around, killing and torturing them while everyone tried to escape back to the safety of their homes as quickly as possible.

Harry and all the ones that came with him luckily made it back in one peace and mostly unharmed. They counted themselves lucky as they read the article with the Dark Mark hanging above the stadium pictured on the front page of the 'Daily news'. Harry's thoughts returned to his nightmare, it wasn't over yet

_#_  
 **DLM pov**

Next morning at breakfast there were no reap stickers handed around the table instead Rube was holding 6 thick envelopes in his hands and looking at them seriously. This couldn't be good.

"Peanut..." He started and Georgia wanted to disappear underground. Was this her fault? How?! "I think you might have jinxed us yesterday. Here comes a big change." He said and handed each their own envelope.

Georgia looked at hers and carefully opened it as if what was inside it could bite her hand off. There were... Papers... Lots and lots of paperwork. What, they became Death's secretaries now? She looked up at Rube confused. Others had similar expressions except Jack had a wide smile on his face.

"I love Death!" He exclaimed and gained everyone's attention. "I always wanted to go to London." He said and held up a sheet of paper where it said 'destination of transfer: London, England' among other things.

"London, huh?" Roxy had a thoughtful expression on her face. "So I guess I'll have to quit my job then..."

"Hey Mason, you're going home!" Said Daisy happily. "And I will get my chance at acting career. I'm sure British will cherish my acting skills. After all this is the land of Shakespeare we're talking about!"

"Rube?" They looked to him to get his point of view.

"I don't know... We'll see how it goes."

"Isn't there any way we can, you know... _not_ go?" Asked Georgia still refusing to check all the papers.

"Why? Didn't you want a change?" Asked her Jake.

"Not like this!" She protested. "How can I keep an eye on my little sister if I'm not here?"

"You know you shouldn't be doing that, kid. It's against the rules." Said Roxy. Not accusing her of anything just stating what she knew.

"I know but she needs me... Mom _never_ notices when there's something wrong."

"Maybe it's time you let her go? Maybe they both need to learn to live with the living." She tried to soothe her.

"I think it would do you well. Take your mind off of them and their problems so you can focus on what you have now." Rube helped her. There was a pause when all eyes were on Georgia.

"Alright..." She breathed finally. The heck she was already dead... How bad could it be?

"Alright! Let's get set for our adventure!" Said Jack and dragged her from the table so she could drive him to their apartment.

"Can't I have breakfast first? And I have to let Dolores know I'm quitting the job. You too Mason."

"No you don't." Said Daisy simply. "When I came here I just packed my stuff and left. No turning back."

"Well I'm gonna do this _right_. And for that I need a good breakfast first." She said and started making a list in her head. All that Happy Time seemed to rub off on her.

"As long as you do it all today it's fine by me. We have our plane at 22 sharp." Told her Rube and waved to Tiffany to order his breakfast.

That day Georgia went through her to do list;

\- Leave a note for Dolores saying you're sorry but you're moving in a hurry and won't be able to work at Happy time anymore. Say you'll miss her and you wish her and her cat well. Don't forget to say thank you for a wonderful job and family.

She left this note at her desk knowing she'll find it when she won't come to work today. She also left a tiny box on Crystal's desk. She was this quiet, but very observing and kind of weirdly disturbing secretary. Over the time Mille worked here she somehow grew on her and Georgia found herself thinking of her as a friend. The box contained a little tear shaped crystal neckless. Georgia hoped she'll like the sentiment.

\- Go to your house and leave a present and a note to your sister

Georgia knew she liked animals she left her before (a golden retriever she got from a dead lady who wouldn't move on without her promise to take care of him and a frog she got when she died) so she felt a little kitten in a basket was perfect for a goodbye gift. The note she left inside said:

'Please take a good care of her for I am moving on and cannot do that anymore.  
Love -G'

She knew she'll get it. Somehow she always does.

\- Go to the apartment and pack jour stuff

After she did that she found herself at her own grave.

"So I guess this is it." She said to the headstone with her name on it. "I think this is me moving on. I think it was supposed to have happened a lot sooner. I was stubborn. Clinging to your life for so long. It was hard for me to let go, you know... It still is. But maybe it's finally time." She came closer and lied her hand flat on top of the smooth stone. "Goodbye, George." And stepped back a few steps. She heard footsteps coming up behind her. No one said anything as six reapers looked forward at her grave for a few minutes before Rube put a hand on her shoulder and said quietly:

"It's time, Peanut." She sighted and they left the town graveyard without turning back.

Georgia took the time they were flying to go over the enclosed information, but didn't really understand it very well.

Transfer  
Subject of transfer: George or Georgia Lass AKA The Toilet Seat Girl  
Age: 18 (at the ETD)  
Destination of transfer: London, England  
Emergency contact: Leonora Taylor (also to be contacted upon arrival)

Then there was a series of information she didn't understand ... Which continued for 6 pages. Then there were some pictures of people she never saw and a fake passport which she already took out to board the plane... Her new name was Georgia Davis, born in London. Well at least she didn't have to learn to answer to a completely new name. Oh and did I mention a very generous amount of money that was also enclosed? And there was a brief cover story:

Georgia Davis, born in London to mother Sarah Davis nee Jones and Patrick Davis. Both parents deceased (car accident 10 years ago). Lived with her grandparents in Germany from then on. Came back this year so she can complete her study properly.  
(details left to one Georgia Davis)

She couldn't believe death will make her study when life failed to convince her to finish it. This was like a great trick and the joke was on her. So now they were going to meet with this Leonora Taylor person... Apparently Rube had more detailed information about all this but he wasn't sharing.

"Hey..." She heard a whisper near her ear. She turned around and saw Jack sticking his head between the seats.

"What do you want, Jack?" She asked tiredly... This transfer was hard on her. Jack picked up something in her voice that was different from the Georgia he got to see till now. It made him curious.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, it says here I'll be with you all the way." He said pointing to something written on his papers. She sighted:

"I know... We're all a team and teams reap together."

"That's not what I meant..." But he leaned back at that and said with a different voice: "So, how about some snacks?" And shook a bag of candies in her face. She eyed them for a while debating about it and then thought 'why the heck not' and grabbed the bag off of his hands. They were actually really good and she couldn't believe it contained her favourite sour candy too. She confiscated the candy for the rest of the way and returned an almost empty bag just before they got into one of two taxis Rube hailed to take them to their meeting with Leonora. She wondered what she'll be like...

"Hey! You ate all of my candy!" Complained Jack when he saw what was left of his carefully selected goods. "I was planning on it lasting for a few days at least!"

"Thanks, Jack." She said with a big smile happy that he wasn't so damn excited now. It was getting on her nerves since she thought of it as a forced separation from her little sister which even death couldn't do properly. "It was really good." He gave her a desperate look but she just turned away and watched London through the back window of the car. 'Oh this ain't over, princess!' Jack pouted and looked through his window to plan his payback. No one touches his candy! He thought she'll only take one or two... Not the whole bag! She was supposed to be an adult too after all. He choose to ignore the fact that she was a few years younger than him and that man in his early twenties shouldn't like his candy so much. It was his candy!

"Alright people." Said a beautiful tall black woman in sleek business suit. "Forget everything you know about the world because you just entered a new one. And this one has some pretty special rules applied." She made a dramatic pause in which Mason leaned over to Georgia and whispered in her ear:

"How much newer does it get? We're already dead… hey look I rimed." He said happily and Georgia patted him on his shoulder saying:

"Nice job." And then returning her attention to the lady before her. She had a feeling they'll learn something extremely important here… even if she thought the whole dramatics were over the top.

"My name is Leonora Taylor and I'll be your guide to a very special secret society we need to stay secret to." She chuckled a little at that. 'Well… I suppose it is a little funny… if you know what she's talking about.' Georgia thought unimpressed. That however will change once she gets a grasp on the whole situation. It really is funny how a society doing everything to hide from everyone who's not one of them has no idea reapers exist. Imagine what knowing about not knowing would do to their overblown ego…

And then Leonora launched into her tale of witches and wizards and what their society looks like and so on. When she was nearing the end and said that their help is needed because of all extra dying going on there the reapers couldn't help themselves anymore and started laughing like it was the last day of the Earth shocking Leonora who was trying to explain the situation as clearly as possible for the last two or three hours. What did they thing this was? Circus?! She couldn't believe her eyes as she watched six reapers that were supposedly well trained and oiled group laugh their assess off just like they couldn't believe they were being pranked by a reaper who was supposedly their chief in command now.

It took everyone a long time to realise she was being serious and lose their wide grins only to be replaced by bewildered expressions.

"You're serious?" Asked Mason whose jaw was hitting the floor.

"Of course I'm serious!" Snapped Leonora. She was at the end of her nerves as she watched them laugh for the past 20 minutes and beginning to slowly compose themselves now.

"Wicked!" Said both Mason and Jack at the same time and then shared a look. Oh yeah… death was getting interesting.

"So what you're saying is that there is a whole civilisation hidden from us that uses magic daily and is currently in a war no one from this world seems to know about?" Tried Rube.

"Yes!" Leonora said excited that someone was finally understanding. "Well not anymore… you just found out about it so it's not hidden from you _now_ …"

"And I thought death will be the weirdest thing that will happen to me…" Georgia murmured to herself.

"I know right!" Agreed Daisy. She had a misty look in her eyes. Georgia could only imagine she was thinking something among the lines of acting and fame.

"Alright, let me get this straight…" Began Roxy in all her cop attitude. "You claim we will be helping reap the souls of wizards, that can't know of our existence during a war when everyone will be extra alert to everyone unknown to them. Also those people can kill someone in an instant with their wands from far away like with guns but also can change their minds just as quickly as they can make them up and change the course of actions changing who dies and who doesn't in the process?" Leonora took a few moments to think about it and then nodded her head.

"Yes. That's why different rules apply to this world. Also you won't be reaping wizards only but also their muggle victims. You won't be able to interact with the living anymore as you'll be made invisible to them – Death's compliments. This way you'll be able to move freely and do your job even in situations where death will occur somewhere where no one else will supposed to be around."

"Neat! Think of all the things we could do… and see!" Said Jack eagerly and got glares from all but Mason who gave him thumbs up. They both had a dirty mind.

"That is all but you and George." Said Leonora smirking at his priceless expression of betrayal.

"Why me?!" Georgia exclaimed. "I'm not the dirty minded here!"

"I bet you are, sweetheart. I suddenly see you in a completely different light." Jack said with an evil grin and gave her a wink.

"You wish, jackass." She returned and made a puking sound.

"Now, now…" Leonora said making the calming motions with her hands. "This has nothing to do with your… _dirty minds_ as you put it. You were simply judged to be most fitting to play students is all." Though she had a feeling they were all a little childish she had to trust Death's word that those two were the most fitting.

"You'll assume a shape of a 14-year-old girl and attend the fourth year at Hogwarts the Wizarding School for witchcraft and wizardry." She said pointing to Georgia and then moved her finger to point at Jack who was laughing at Georgia for being so young. "And you'll be a 16-year-old boy attending the same school." At that Georgia snorted and stuck her tongue out to him while laughing. 'Yup, these two were the best for the job.' Thought Leonora continuing to give them instructions.

"You'll gain the ability to do magic and fast paced training in order to blend in. The training starts tomorrow at 5 am sharp so I suggest you stay here for the night." Both Georgia and Jack groaned and started to pout. This wasn't fair! Ignoring them Leonora turned to the rest of quietly musing reapers and told them a manor of a dead wizarding family was to be their new residence and two house elves will be taking care of their everyday needs. She instructed them to see her tomorrow after breakfast for further details and 'perks'. She said the last word with a half-smile that told them they were perks indeed. She led them to the fireplace in her office and showed them how to use floo powder and one by one they disappeared, or rather flooed away leaving two pouting reapers behind. When the last one was gone Leonora turned to soon to be wizard and witch and rubbed her hands together.

" _So_ …" She said and gave them a big smile "Let's get you some theory books and pepperup potion so you can get started." Needless to say it was a long night that awaited the pair. Regardless they still managed to find time to annoy and tease each other.

...

The time was blurred for the two as their time was consisted of reading by night, practicing by day and two hour sleep for next 14 days. They were living on potions including pepperup potion, one to help them store all the quickly acquired knowledge in long term memory, one for their daily nutrition as there was no time for proper meals, one for mental and one for physical stability. They were so busy they never truly noticed the change in their appearance as they took the form of their younger selves. With some meddling hey received Hogwarts acceptance letter and on the last day Leonora took them to the Diagon Alley. They were true to their appearance there as they turned to little kids as soon as they saw what was behind the brick wall. Leonora felt like mother trying to catch them as they ran in all directions and she had to pull them away from some objects (candies for Jack and pets for Georgia – yeah that need stayed with her) ruthlessly if they were ever to get what they needed. In the end, though, she gave each a pouch of Galleons and left them to their own devices to go and buy what they wanted.

Jack first found himself picking hundreds of candies from 'Sugarplum's Sweets Shop' his eyes shining with glee. In the meantime Georgia was thinking of her payback to his constant teasing and found a shop with 'Pranks and other stuff to knock you on your behind' as the name of the shop stated. When she stocked up on almost everything they had and she deemed worth a try she asked the shop keeper to shrink it all and put it in her pocket and then left for 'Magical Menagerie' after paying him. Oh yeah she was getting the hang of these magical stuff just fine. Just as she left Jack came to that same store and unknowingly repeated her actions. He lived as a prankster, died as a prankster and he'll be damned if he won't spend his death as one as well. His favourite target, of course, will be Georgia. It was a beginning of a prankster war.

They met at 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour' where they each choose a flavour before they left the Alley to get a first goodnight sleep in 14 days. No one commented Jack's enormous bag of candies or Georgia's Streeler (a giant snail that changes colour hourly, and leaves behind a trail of venom so toxic that it burns all vegetation that it touches) as they flooed from 'Leaky Cauldron' to the Potter Manor to join their old group tor the last night after long long long 14 days. No one knew of each other's prank purchases, but plans how to use them were already starting to form.

* * *

 **So I wanted to upload something special for this day and I had this beginning lying around for some time now... I hope you liked it and let me know if you want me to continue with this story (Because it _is_ a story, promise).**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **P.S.: I realized I've been writing 'ripper' instead of 'reaper' so I fixed that. (Sorry about the mistakes...)**


	3. Kiss, Slap and Storming Away

**AN UPDATE, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I have a few chapters of this written and I haven't posted anything for a while so I said, why not?**

 **It's short, it's juvenile, it's cute and I wanted to share ('cuz I care).  
Let me know what you think and if I should update some more... I probably will eventually no matter what you say, because I really like the easy way this story flows - currently. But yeah... let me know what you think. Please?**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: KISS, SLAP AND STORMING AWAY**

Being used to constantly working Georgia and Jack couldn't fall asleep after talking to the group (and finally realising their new looks which they liked to the surprise of both). Their brains were in overdrive. Excitement of seeing the castle they heard so much about didn't help. They left their huge bedrooms and came to the kitchen to steal some night snacks and warm milk. They froze for a second when they saw each other standing in the opposite doorways; Georgia in a blue sweat pants and lighter blue T-shirt with a big darker blue star in the front and Jack only in his black boxcars.

"Can't sleep either?" Georgia offered when the shock wore off.

"Yeah…" Jack said and run his hand through his black hair all messed up from tossing and turning in his bed. "Can't stop thinking."

"Me neither." She opened a cabinet and took out chocolate biscuits. "Want some too?" She offered while sitting on the counter.

"Sure" He said and opened the fridge and took out some milk and poured it in two glasses after heating it up.

"Thanks."

"No problem." They ate and drank in silence and then moved to the enormous couch in front of the fireplace.

"This sure is a big house, huh?" He said as he looked around.

"Yeah… must've been some really rich folks…"

"So how do you think they died?"

"Don't know… though if you think about it… it's called Potter Manor. Isn't that kid's name Harry Potter? You know… the one who supposedly cheated Death. It could've been his relatives."

"You think it was his parents?"

"Sure… why not?"

"Wouldn't he be in this house then?"

"Not if he doesn't know about it…"

"Right… You'll be in his year. Will you tell him?"

"And risk losing a very luxurious home? No thank you."

"Good. _Sooo_ …" He started again. "What's up with your giant snail? Have a thing for slimy things?"

"He reminds me of the frog I got when I died. It's with my sister now so it reminds me of my sister… what's up with your candy army?"

"Not really moving on are you? And I'll have you know I love candy, so back off."

"Won't you share?" She asked with a huge grin on her face.

"And have you eat it all in one go? No thank you." He refused her easily

"Hey! Not even a trash garbage can eat all that in one go!"

"I know."

"Why you little…"

"No, no, little girl. I'll have you know I'm a big boy."

"Yeah right."

"What was that supposed to mean?!" He asked in aggravation.

"Only that you still look older than you act." She said innocently.

"Ow _yeah_? Look who's talking!" He huffed and crossed his arms.

"What?!" Was her horrified response. Was he implying she was childish?! She acted more adult than anyone her age back at home. While they were all still living in fairy-tales she was down to earth realist with no expectations since that would be called optimism.

"You heard me! You're acting like a five-year-old pouting all the time expecting life to change and do stuff just for you."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

They drew their wands in the heat of the moment and fired them at the same time thinking the same thing 'Shut up!'. Magic crackled and bounced of each other right back at their faces; their mouths to be precise and sealed them together so they prevented each other to open them again as they were joined in a kiss. They were frozen for a moment in shock at the sensation their eyes wide open. Then Georgia realised what was happening and pushed him away and slapped his face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" She screamed and stood from the couch.

"What am _I_ doing?! You're the one kissing me!" He said defensively.

"I would _never_ kiss you!" She spat and stormed out of the common room back to her huge bed to try and get some sleep.

"Well good, 'cuz I'd _never_ kiss you either!" He shouted back and returned to his own bed.

They were both tossing and turning again as the kiss stayed on their minds the whole time. They were reliving the slight electricity that ran through them as they kissed and the softness of each other lips. They couldn't deny they liked it. And then they relived the reaction they got and promised to themselves to never do that again. Still not able to fall asleep properly and drifting in and out of dreams combining the kiss, slap and storming away they separately got up for a payback and got back to sleep. Next morning Jack woke up with bright pink hair and a heart drawn on his cheek and Georgia with her face covered in warts. Screams of horror were heard from both rooms.

* * *

 **Yours truly, WhiteWolfie**


	4. Itchy, Tangled and Slightly Colourful

**Alright so here's another chapter! I hope it will taste just as sweet to you as it did to me :D**

* * *

ITCHY, TANGLED AND SLIGHTLY COLOURFUL

Unfortunately the charm was irreversible and couldn't be covered up with glamour; They had to wait it out till it expired. This whole ordeal caused the rippers to laugh to tears but show their support to the pranked pranksters. Poor little things... and on their first day of school too! Daisy knew she'd died with shame if she looked like that. And you could practically cut the air with knife between them. The war has begun. They were just waiting for the right moment before they dropped their bombs now. Too bad the others won't be around to see it. It would be quite a show for the dead as well as the living. Then again they will have enough work to do on their own anyway.

Speaking of... An envelope just flew through their fireplace with green flames and landed at their feet; duty calls. The four rippers picked up their rips and went on their way; silently apparating under their invisibility cloaks and wishing their two 'undercover agents' good luck.

'Invisibility cloaks are so cool... Too bad they can't hide you from other rippers too... The pranks I could pull on Jack with it...' Georgia thought hopefully while Jack went in for his not so silent payback and threw a black powder on her and whispered something under his breath. She coughed and looked at herself; she was completely covered with some weird dust and her clothes were changing colours rapidly.

"For real?!" She screamed and run to her room to change out of them leaving laughing Jack behind.

"Now you can pass yourself as a big slug like your pet!" He shouted behind her and sat on the couch to wait for Leonora. He pulled out his bag of candy (a smaller version mind you) and unwrapped one of them and threw it in his mouth enjoying the sweetness of it. Unknown to him his teeth and tongue slowly coloured themselves in rainbow colours.

A few minutes later fire in their fireplace went green and Leonora appeared in it. She took a look at his hair and make-up and then saw the Georgia's face as she run downstairs and guessed correctly what happened.

"Okay, kids. Let's go or you'll be late for your train." She chose to ignore it and walked outside the two of them right behind her. When they came to the apparition point she grabbed their shoulders and the next thing they knew they were at the King's Cross Station. Georgia and Jake beamed at the huge station momentarily forgetting their new... Looks and Leonora had a privilege of seeing rainbow teeth in Jack's mouth. She chuckled a bit. She wouldn't want to end up on the receiving end of their pranks...

Then they realised they weren't on the magical side just jet as they received some quizzical looks from the muggles.

"Come along." Said Leonora and dragged them towards the passage in the wall their trunks on the trolleys in front of them. "Now just run straight through this wall and board the train. Be good kids I know you can be and don't forget why you're there. See you all at winter's break." She said and disappeared under her cloak.

"You first!" Said Georgia looking at the seemingly solid wall.

"Oh no, princess. Ladies first." Jack said sarcastically bowing to her. She shrugged and walked through the wall only to stop at the view in front of her; now that was magic! She moved away a bid and waited for her pink haired companion. It was totally worth it when she saw his face; priceless!

"You should see your face Pink-hair" she said smugly.

"Aw, bite me Wart-face" He snapped back.

"You wish." They teased one another like so while they were moving towards the train handing their trunks over and found an unoccupied compartment.

Once settled in they started speculating in which house they'd be in; not for themselves, but pointing out the flaws of the four houses that matched with the other's character. Soon they were thrown in a heated debate that started with the four Founders and somehow ended with best potion ingredients for one or other potion not realising they were both showing a great deal of Raveclaw in the process.

Of course when the Trolley Lady came by their compartment Jack stocked on every one of the sweets paying her before she moved on. Seeing her opportunity Georgia snatched full fist of Liquor Quills.

"Hey! Give that back!" Jack screamed and launched on her. She defended the stolen goods while laughing at him.

"Too bad Hogwarts doesn't have a House for Sweet-tooths like you."

"Too bad they don't have one for thieves as well."

"No that would be too much power against you poor kids… you know how easy it is; stealing a candy from a baby." She laughed still trying to hold him away from now already broken sweets in her hand.

"To bad I'm not a baby then." He said and started tickling her ruthlessly causing her to squeal and bat her hands at him.

"Okay, okay I yield!" She screamed when she couldn't take it anymore. They were breathing fast and still giggling when he stopped her torture, stood up and stretched out his hand doing the 'give-me' motion;

"Hand it over, princess or so help me..."

"Alright." She said sitting up and trying to catch her breath. Damn that was some exercise… She slowly started to move the candies towards his hand only to quickly shove them in her mouth just as she was about to let go. He growled and stomped his foot:

"Spit it out!"

"M-m" she 'said' shaking her head her mouth too full for any words to form.

"Spit it _out_!" He repeated shaking her shoulders. She giggled again but refused to do so. Losing his patience he drew his wand and cast a curse making her puke all over the floor. 'Well at least he got his candies back…' She thought while they said: " _EWW_!" at the same time. She cast a quick cleaning charm making the mess disappear.

"I'm going to change in my school robes since these are all messed up already no thanks to you… I suggest you do the same." She said suddenly all serious though still flushed and exited their compartment to change in privacy. She never noticed him casting a hex on her hair to tangle all up. That is, until she saw herself in the mirror. 'Goddamn, pink-haired, conniving _brat_!' She screamed in her head and took some calming breaths before changing and beginning the torturous process with her hair. As if he could hear her screams he chuckled evilly.

'That's what you get for stealing my candy!' He thought and changed in his robes. But… then he suddenly got a terrible itch all over his body. 'What the hell?!'

Needless to say the rest of their trip to Hogwarts was excruciating and when she finally returned from the bathroom (her hair still tangled up a bit) and he was still scratching they were sending each other death-glares for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Please review! I appreciate the feedback**


End file.
